Tragic Ending
by Super-taco69
Summary: This is a story that my cousin made.........its about a tragic ending.


Tragic Ending

The Barker's are a very odd couple. Mrs. Barker's name is Elisabeth and Mr. Barker's name is James. The two met when they were fifteen years old. They were in love all through high school and still are. After five years of being together James asked Elisabeth to marry him and she said yes. The two got married on October Thirty First, Nineteen Ninety-Nine. When they got married they moved by a cemetery because they knew that a lot of people are afraid of cemeteries. The house that they moved into was very dark and depressing. It was prefect. They lived next to a two mile dirt road. Only a couple people would travel down the road a day. Elisabeth would always count when they passed by. It is the year Two Thousand and Eight now and they don't have children. Elisabeth wants one child, a girl. After the Barker's got married Elisabeth wanted to make sure she could get pregnant but the doctors told her that she couldn't. James did not want children but he loved Elisabeth so much that he didn't mind. Since Elisabeth could not have children she wanted to adopt a baby girl. She wanted to name her Emily. Elisabeth's mother's name was Emily and she was murdered by her husband Kevin. Elisabeth seen her mother murdered when she was only eight years old. Elisabeth's father did not know that she seen him murder her mother so her father told her that her mother was in a car accident and died. Elisabeth despised her father. James family was the opposite. James' father died when he was eight years old. His father's name was Nick and his mother's name was Lucy. Lucy murdered Nick on James' birthday. James didn't know how his father died until he was twelve. His mother told him that the police shot his father to death. James never forgets about his father. The only reason why James doesn't want children is that he doesn't want his children to lose their father like he did. Elisabeth wanted her adopted child to be named after her dead mother. After two months Elisabeth decided that she was not in love with James anymore but she wanted to see if the baby would bring them back together. James would go to the bar right after work so he could get away from her. After one more month Elisabeth decided that she was going to cheat on James with Edward who lived down the dark and dirty road about two miles from her house. After two months of the affair, Elisabeth got pregnant. She was very confused because the doctors told her that she couldn't have children. Elisabeth kept the secret until it was a little noticeable. James asked Elisabeth why she looked a little round in the stomach and she was mad. She thought even if I wasn't pregnant he should still love me for who I am not what I look like. Elisabeth said that she just put on a few pounds because she was depressed that she could not adopt a child. James told her that she should not eat a lot just because she can't adopt children. Elisabeth was so upset with James that she slapped him and went to Edward's house. Edward's house was a long walk this time. It felt like the road was never going to end. Elisabeth was sobbing the whole walk to Edward's house but when she got there she straighten up and whipped her tears away. Edward was so happy to see her because he really missed her. As soon as she seen him she started to sob uncontrollably. Edward whipped her tears away with one swift motion. Then he asked her the worst question at the time, what was wrong. Elisabeth controlled her tears and answered. She said that she was pregnant with his child and she didn't know how to tell James. Edward told Elisabeth that he had to go somewhere to think about everything but he told her that she can stay and think. Edward left to go to the bar down the street. On the way to the bar he could not stop thinking about the upcoming child and his son Jake. Jake was not Elisabeth's son his mother's name was Victoria. Victoria was once married to Edward but she was killed. Victoria and Edward got into a huge argument one night and she left the house for a while. Edward was very frustrated with Victoria so he got into her new red convertible and went to find her. It was a very dark night so it was hard to find her. One hour later, Edward found Victoria on the side of the road with a pool of tears under her. Edward turned the fast car around swiftly and ran Victoria over with her car. At that time Victoria was still airborne so Edward quickly put the car in reverse. When Victoria hit the dirty ground there was a huge thud. Victoria was still struggling trying to stay alive. Victoria did not know who was trying to kill her so when she looked up she seen Edward. He made a mad dash to her trunk where she stashed a shovel if it ever snowed. Edward grabbed the shovel and walked back to Victoria's bruised body. Edward started to wack Victoria in the head with the hard metal shovel. When she was practically motionless he stuck the shovel in her head going in and out more harder each time. When she was just lying there he picked her up and threw her down in the middle of the street. His plan was to leave her in the middle of the road and hope that somebody would run her over again. Edward hid the car behind some trees so no one would notice it there. He stayed until he seen a truck going about eighty miles an hour that hit her so hard she was airborne once again. When Edward heard the truck stop he ran to his hidden car. Edward's plan worked out perfectly. On the drive home Edward was still happy about how everything worked out great. When he got home his son Jake was sound a sleep on the couch. Edward picked up his son and walked to his bedroom. Jake was only one years old when Victoria was murdered. Edward didn't want his son to know what happened until he was old enough. When Jake was five years old Edward told Jake that his mother was killed in a car accident when he was only one. Jake was devastated and never wanted to talk to his father for a couple of months. Jake is know fifteen years old. He still hardly talks to his father. Jake is very depressed so he cuts his wrists every night. Jake has a girlfriend named Rebecca. Jake took some razors from her but she didn't mind because she was depressed too. Elisabeth talks to Jake all the time about if he needs anyone to talk to. Elisabeth told Jake about the upcoming baby girl. Since Jake likes Elisabeth he was very happy for her. Jake thought that she was going to be his new mother. Elisabeth loves Edward very much and Edward loves Elisabeth. The two never really talked about getting married but they thought about it. When Edward got home Elisabeth was still there. Edward took a deep breath and asked Elisabeth is she wanted to get married after the baby was born. Elisabeth was very excited about the question Edward asked her. She jumped up and down like a pogo stick and yelled yes. Elisabeth was four months pregnant at the time. Jake smiled at the news like he never smiled before, it lite up the whole room. Jake called his girlfriend and told her. Rebecca knew what happened to his real mother and decided to not tell him until it was the right time. Rebecca wanted to tell Elisabeth so she asked Jake if she can come over. Jake told her that she can come over whenever she wants to. When Rebecca came over, Edward knew that she knew about Victoria. Rebecca lived in a house right by the highway. Her mom Lucy saw Victoria get murdered by someone but she didn't know who killed her. When Rebecca told Elisabeth what happened she was confused and asked if any of the story was true and he told her that it was all true. Elisabeth ran over to Edward to comfort him. Jake was very confused at the time because his father told him that she was killed in a car accident. Edward told Jake that since he was little he didn't want him to know the truth. Jake ran to his room and Rebecca followed. Jake told her to go away because he was fine without knowing the truth. Rebecca told him that it was a good thing that he knew the truth. When she didn't hear a response she was worried. Rebecca opened the locked door with a old black bobby pin that was in her hair. When she was in the dark room she noticed that the closet door was closed. The door was never closed. When she opened to squeaky door with a fast motion and found Jake on the floor with his wrists deeply cut. Rebecca screamed at the top of her lungs for Edward and Elisabeth to come in the room. Edward found a note that was taped to his neck. It read "Dear Rebecca, I love you with all my heart and always will. My life is very tragic. My mother died when I was only one and I cut my wrists everyday. For a while you got me out of my deep depression but once you told me what really happened I was back being depressed. Thanks a lot. I was fine knowing what didn't happened. But anyway like I said I love you and I hope you love me. I guess it is just a tragic ending. Love, Jake." After Edward read the letter he began to sob. Rebecca ran out of the room to go to the bathroom. When she was in there she found razor blades under the sink. She took one out and like her lover, she cut her wrists deeply and began to cry. Elisabeth open the bathroom door without knocking and saw Rebecca in the corner bleeding to death. Rebecca's mother was on her way. Elisabeth asked if James can come over so she can talk to him about the baby and the wedding. Edward told her that it would be better if she went back to her house and told him. When Elisabeth was at her house she told James what she was going to do. James was furious with the news. Elisabeth was now running to Edward's house so she would be there before James. James grabbed a butcher knife and walked out of the old dusty house. On the way to Edward's house, all James could think about was October Thirty-First, their wedding day. He thought how beautiful Elisabeth was and how he thought that they would be together forever. When James was there Edward and Elisabeth were standing in the middle of the room. James lunged at Edward but all of a sudden Elisabeth was in front of Edward. She said that if he killed Edward then he would have to kill her too. James shrugged his shoulders and sliced Edward's neck and stabbed his heart. Elisabeth cried at the sight and attacked James. James stepped back, slit her throat and stabbed her in the stomach to kill the baby that wasn't his. James searched the house for more victims but he didn't find anyone. James saw Rebecca in the bathtub and Jake in the closet. He grabbed both of them and put them in the living room. When James saw Lucy coming he hid in the closet. Lucy walked right in the dark room because the door was unlocked. When Lucy turned on the lights there was four people lying on the floor with pools of blood underneath them. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs at the horrible sight. Lucy called the police but James jumped out of the closet and scared her. Lucy was yelling for help but nobody was around. Lucy ran into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. Lucy ran over to James and tried to attack him but James stabbed her in the head. James was smiling over the now five dead bodies. James looked up at the red painted walls and the red carpet and smiled. James started to laugh under his breath. James decided to slit his own throat because since Elisabeth was dead there was nothing else to live for. The police came one hour after James killed himself. The police looked at James' neck and there was a note. It read, "Dear whoever is reading this, As you can tell I am dead. I killed myself because my wife doesn't love me anymore. As you see there are five other people dead just lying on the floor with pools of blood underneath themselves. I killed the three people with the slit necks and the other two killed themselves. When everyone was dead I was very satisfied. I got my revenge on two people the other one just got in my way. But anyway now I will live in Hell and be happy. Sincerely James." The carpet in the livingroom was drenched with blood. In the livingroom was six people lying on the floor, dead.


End file.
